happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cool At The Pool
Cool At The Pool is the 35th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 5th episode of Season 3. In this episode Sheega and JD Winkerman go to the public pool when the beach is too full for them during a heat wave. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * Sheega Featuring: * Jay Jay * Fizz * Pop & Cub * Uncle Fuzzy Appearances: * Flippy * Sniffles * Handy * Generic Tree Friends Plot At Sheega's beach house in Maui, Sheega is watching The Weather Channel as Meteorologist Sniffles gives the extended forecast which calls for a heat wave and advises everyone to stay cool. Sheega turns up her air conditioner a bit to cool the place down. At the beach in Maui, JD Winkerman finds himself crowded as a whole bunch of generic tree friends have filled up the beach. Groaning like Handy, The Winkster heads over to Sheega's beach house. Flippy answers the door and The Winkster walks in. Sheega is dressed up in a bikini ready to go swimming. JD Winkerman informs Sheega that the beach is too full. Sheega looks out her window and sees what The Winkster meant. JD Winkerman suggests going to the indoor pool to go swimming since it is free to go swimming there. Sheega agrees, get her bathing supplies and the two of them head into town to the indoor pool. Sheega explains that Handy is coming later to install a pool at her beach house and his helpers are helping him due to his lack of hands. They sign in at the front desk and the Generic Tree Friend tells them to have a good time. They head to the pool and The Winkster heads to the boys locker room to put his gear into a locker and get his towel while Sheega goes to the girls locker room and places her stuff into a locker and grabs her towel and takes off her beret.. The two of them head to the main deck and put their towels down. The Winkster walks into the pool while Sheega follows him. Meanwhile at Sheega's beach house, Handy arrives with his Generic Tree Friend helpers to start construction on the pool. Handy informs Flippy that the tools might get loud and he should take some Prozac to keep him from having a fit. Flippy rushes to the kitchen and takes his Prozac to keep him from flipping out. JD Winkerman swims freely and Sheega dives under and emerges. She notices Cub swimming in his inner tube. Sheega smiles at Cub and sees Pop & Uncle Fuzzy on deck and waves at them. Fizz is on lifeguard duty and sees Jay Jay struggling in the deep end. Fizz jumps intro the pool and saves Jay Jay. Jay Jay then manages to swim and regain his strength. Sheega goes onto the high dive and goes a cannonball. The Winkster sees this. Sheega jumps off the high dive and exposes her skin flaps as she curls up into a ball and goes in without a splash. The Winkster applauds Sheega for her move. Meanwhile at Sheega's beach house, Flippy has on noise cancellation headphones as he listens to some jazz music while Handy is installing the pool. The Winkster goes on the low dive and does a cannonball. He jumps off the board and splashes into the deep end causing Pop and Uncle Fuzzy to get wet. Later, Sheega and JD Winkerman get out of the pool and shower. As they leave, Fizz sees that Cub is playing rough with a generic tree friend swimmer by violently splashing him in the face. Fizz blows her whistle and informs Pop and Uncle Fuzzy of the situation. Pop grabs Cub out of the pool and remvoes Cub's inner tube. Pop gets responible and spanks Cub for what he did. As Sheega and The Winkster finish cleaning up, they head back to her beach house and Sheega offers him to spend the rest of the afternoon with her and Flippy. The Winkster and heads inside where Flippy is talking to Handy. Handy explains to Sheega that her new pool is finished. Sheega hugs Handy and walks out to see her new pool. JD Winkerman is also satisfied as he calls for a group hug, ending the episode. Moral: "Take a deep breath before jumping into a pool!" Deaths None Injuries None Destruction None Trivia * Cub is in his swim trunks in this episode. * Sheega's bikini has a red orange color scheme. * This episode is the first Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style episode to feature a pool. * Flippy appears in this episode but he doesn't flip out. The reason is that he is taking Prozac to keep him from flipping out. * This episode marks the first appearance of Sheega's pool as Handy was putting it in. It has no water in this episode and will have water in Super Showdown. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths